


Moonlight

by carpe_cullen



Series: 30 Days of NSFW [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days 1 and 2 of the 30 Days of NSFW Challenge [Naked Cuddles and Kisses]. Not super smutty. </p>
<p>A night where Cullen and Emilie admire each other in the moonlight, followed by lazy middle of the night sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 3:30am. Cullen was used to waking up early, but, Maker, not this early. He groaned quietly and shifted under the blankets, untangling his legs from the sheets. A soft sigh came from Emilie who laid next to him, sound asleep. His eyes looked over at her. Her back was facing him and he could see the few moles that trailed along her spine. His hand reached out and caressed the skin, smooth and warm.

He shuffled closer to her warmth, her naked body pressing against his. His hand slid from her lower back to her stomach, right above where the sheet fell along her hips. Her body was illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the window.

So beautiful, he thought as his fingers grazed up her stomach, over her breasts, her neck and finally to tuck a curl behind her ear. Her lips were slightly parted, air slowly going in and then out, and her eyebrows twitched as she dreamt. His lips placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before wrapping one arm around her body, the other sliding under the pillow.

**  
**“I love you,” he whispered, his eyes shutting once more as he took a deep breath, the familiar scent of jasmine wafting in, pulling him back to sleep.


	2. Part Two

She woke from her dream to find Cullen’s warm body pressed against hers, his arm wrapped around her waist snugly. With his breath on her neck and his slight arousal lying along her backside, she couldn’t help that her mind drifted into naughtier places. She turned to face him, slowly so as to not wake him and admired his face, features softened by sleep, that was flooded with moonlight from the window. The wrinkles around his brow, etched in by concentration and stress, we hardly noticeable as were the light freckles that dusted his cheekbones. His hair, normally combed and slicked back, was curly and unruly and quite adorable really. Her finger traced along his jaw, which was slightly open and quiet snores slipped past his mouth, and the stubbled itched along the tip. She grazed over his bottom lip and up to trace the scar.

She touched her lips to his softly, her hand coming to rest on his arm. Her body inched closer to him, her breasts rubbing against his strong chest. She took his bottom lip and sucked on it for only a moment before peppering open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and to his ear. His fingers twitched against her back and she heard a low moan escape him.

“Cullen,” she whispered, then nibbling his earlobe.

“Mmlie,” he said, still half asleep. She moved from his ear down to his neck where she kissed more fervently, her hands brushing down his abdomen and touching the tip of his length. His grip on her tightened.

“I want you,” she mumbled against his skin. He rolled over, bringing her to lay on top of him, a soft grin splayed across his face as his eyes were opened only enough that she could see just a bit of that golden shine she’s so familiar with. Their lips met again, their tongues slowly intertwining. Her hand wrapped around his nearly hardened shaft, lazily pumping until he was ready to be sheathed in her heat.

**  
**His hands rested on her bottom, his fingers gently digging into her flesh when she guided him inside her. Their hushed moans vibrated against their mouths as he reached the deepest point, getting louder as she continued to rock her hips at a slow pace. Neither were in any rush to get to completion. Being wrapped in each other’s arms, cradled by familiar scents, touches, and sounds brought their ecstasy to a slow, but delightful peak. Her inner walls squeezed around him as her orgasm wrung her body and brought along his as well, his seed pouring inside her. He reluctantly slipped himself out and wrapped his arms around her body. She rested her head against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat return to the normal pace. His lips touched her forehead before she felt his head slump into the pillow. As they drifted back to sleep, they both sighed, their bodies spent and feeling the happiest they could feel at four in the morning.


End file.
